Season 2 of Hollywood Heights
by melissa.shipton
Summary: This is my story of what would happen in season 2.
1. Chapter 1

Loren was sitting on the plane, staring out the window on the way to New York. Eddie talked for the first hour of the plane ride, but after her stroking his head while he explained everything he went through the last couple weeks he slowly passed out. She just wanted to put all that in her past. She was glad to have Eddie back. The plane was getting ready to land so Loren kissed the top of his head that was resting on her shoulder, to wake him.

**Loren - **Time to wake up Eddie.

**Eddie – **That was the best sleep I have had in weeks.

**Loren – **I haven't had much sleep either. When we get home from this concert, I think I will skip school on Monday and maybe we could spend the day at your pent house watching movies and catching up on some sleep.

**Eddie – **Of course. Anything you want. We deserve a day to ourselves. I love you, Miss Loren Tate.

**Loren - **I didn't think I would see you again. I thought you were gone forever. My heart was shattered. I love you more than anything. I hope we never have to deal with anything like this ever again.

Eddie and Loren share a passionate but short kiss before getting out of their seats to get off the plane. There was a massage crowd outside the airport. Not only was there hundreds of fan, but also a bunch on reporters trying to get Eddie to talk about his experiences the last couple week. Jake and Kelly did the best they could to get Eddie and Loren to the limo as fast as possible.

**Loren **– Is this what it is always like when you're a rock star?

**Max **– In my day it was nothing like this.

**Jake **– But you're ancient. Things are different than when you were the big star. Don't worry Loren, when you get this kind of attention, it is a good thing. Feel great. Not only were people there to see Eddie, they wanted you too! Kelly is doing a great job with you.

**Kelly **–Loren is a natural. She needs little help from me.

Eddie whispers in Loren's ear. You are amazing. I knew you had it in you. I love you, beautiful. Loren face turned the cutest shade of pink, hoping Eddie couldn't see the way he just made her blush. They spent the rest of the ride just holding each other, ignoring the conversations of their family and managers.

Loren performed at the concert. Everyone loved her. They even sang along to the whole song when she sang Mars. Loren loved every minute of it.

**Nora **– Lo, you were amazing. I swear, just to think only a couple months ago the thought of singing your songs in front of just me made you sick, but here you are. You are the best and I am so proud.

Nora starts crying, with Max by her side holding her tight.

**Max **– Loren, that was great, you are a natural. Your mother and I wanted to share some exciting news with you and Eddie.

**Loren – **thanks so much, guys. What's the news?

**Nora **– Well, Max wanted me to move in with him.

**Loren – **You… you would live above a bar, mom?

**Max – **Ha, she said she couldn't live above a bar. So since my place is out of the question, I am going to move in to your house. I do hope I have your blessing though. If you're not comfortable with it then we will just forget about it.

**Loren – **Max! I would love that. You have been nothing but great for me and my mom. You're really like dad to me now.

**Eddie – **That's great pops. I hope you two will be happy. These Tate girls have us wrapped.

Eddie leaned in for a kiss with Loren.

**Max – **Great. It's settled. When we get back to L.A. I will hire some movers and in a couple days we will be officially living together. Loren, thanks so much. I have another surprise for you. (Max pulls a necklace out of his pocket.) This was Katy's, and I want you to have it.

The necklace was beautiful. A long gold chain with a locket with Eddie's baby picture in it

**Max –** She would have wanted you to have this. I want you to put a picture of you when you were a baby on the other side. When you and my son have daughter, which I know you will, you can give it to her.

Eddie hugs is dad. He loved how much Max loved her. He should have known when Max didn't get along with Chloe, that she wasn't the one for him. He was happy now all the drama Max had stirred up when hiring a private investigator to look into Chloe.

Loren was surprised Max would give her such a sentimental gift that belongs to his late wife. She was speechless.

**Nora - I** know the perfect picture you can put in this. When we get home I will get it right away. Max it's beautiful. Loren come here and let me help you put it on.

Loren went to Nora and let her put in on her neck.

**Loren – **Thanks Max! Oh my, I don't think I can keep this. What if I break it or worse lose it.

**Max – **You won't. It's yours now. I will not take it back.

**Loren-** I love it. Thank you again Max

**Kelly – **Loren it looks nice on you. We need to get ready to get back to L.A. now.

They were now on their way back to L.A. Eddie and Lauren were excited to finally have some time alone.

Hope you all enjoyed my first chapter. Drama will be on the way soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Loren and Eddie were in the car on the way back to his pent house. They decided they would get a quick shower and changed and go to rumor to eat before they settled at his place for the night.

**Eddie: **I can't wait to get some food from Rumor. Between thinking of you and getting home when I was trapped with Leah and Jeremy, I craved this place.

**Loren:** Jokingly, so that's the only reason you were determined to get home.

**Eddie:** you caught me. Of course it had nothing to do with my, sexy, talented, sweet, caring, loving girlfriend.

**Loren:** I knew it. Ha-ha.

When they arrived to Rumor they were seated in Eddie's normal spot. Everyone was staring at them. Normally he was used to this but this time he knew it was because everyone had thought he was dead at one point.

**Eddie:** I sure hope this craziness will pass soon.

**Loren:** Me too. But just think it's better to deal with this than the alternative, you actually being dead! (She cringed when she said that word)

**Eddie:** True. I love your wisdom. It kind of reminds me of my mothers. I miss her. I'm so glad pops gave you her necklace. He gave it to her on my first birthday. I also love how pops is confident that we will have children together. We will have the most adorable, talented kids.

**Loren:** Well you and Papa Max will be waiting at least 5-10 years for that. I'm only 18. You are right though. And apparently we will at least have a daughter.

**Eddie:** I will wait 15-20 years as long as I will be with you. But really I want you to be with me until we die, I want you to be the mother of my kids, when we get older and retire I want a house in the mountains or on the beach, with you. I know this is starting to sound like a proposal but really it's just a promise. I will love you until my heart stops beating.

Eddie pulls out a promise ring. It's a gold band with a heart filled with small diamonds. It's a simple ring, something Loren would have loved. The engraving would mean more to her than the ring itself. "I will always come back to you" Loren was happy he didn't propose. As much as she loves the Idea of being his wife, she is a smart grounded 18 years old who knows she just doesn't want to be a teen wife.

**Loren:** I don't know what to say. It's beautiful, and I love it. Nothing would make me happier than making this promise with you. I love you Eddie.

They leaned across the table to share a kiss when they heard a familiar voice screaming. It was Chloe, she was yelling at Tyler.

**Chloe:** Why are you doing this to me? Everything we have been through, everything I did, was for you. I wanted to make our lives worth living and you're just going to forget about me like that. You love me.

**Tyler:** Chloe, for the last time, I am done with your games. I do love you but you are no good for me. You just bring me down. Like I said before, you had it in my head that it was Eddie and Jakes fault, but in reality it was you. Leave me alone. I have a meeting here in 20 minutes.

**Chloe:** Please don't do this to me. We can go to New York and just be together. (She is crying now)

**Tyler:** What, until you find someone else? I'm done.

Chloe walked away, that's when she seen Eddie and Loren. She started to feel anxious. How did she mess her life up this bad she thought to herself. That should be me over there with Eddie and somehow this little valley girl has everything she had worked so hard and so long for.

Loren walked up to Chloe. She just wanted to thank her for telling the truth about Eddie and wanted to wish her the best. She hated Chloe but sometimes she feels sorry for her. What could have happened in Chloe's life to make her so messed up?

**Chloe:** what do you want little girl. I'm busy right now.

**Loren:** I see that. Look I just wanted to thank you for telling the truth ab—

**Chloe:** Look, I did that for him, not you. It was they least I owed him for everything I put him through. I still wish he wasn't with you, and hope to see the day very soon when he is not. Whatever, I'm out of here. I will be in New York so you two will never hear from me anymore and you can live your pathetic life with the man who once loved ME.

Chloe smiled at Eddie and left the restaurant

Eddie can't believe the nerve of Chloe. She makes him sick. He hates him and Loren can't ever seem to go out in public without Chloe or Tyler showing up. All tied to the darkest times of his life. His mother's death, his relationship with Chloe, and they are the reason he was hiding out in a shed while hurt, and everyone thought he was dead.

**Eddie:** I hope she does go to New York. It will be so much better not having her show up everywhere we go. She has put me through enough. Why should I have to deal with this every time?

**Loren:** I just can't believe how rude she is. I mean I don't expect her to be best friends with me but really, why does she have to be so nasty to me.

**Eddie:** forget about her Loren, she is no longer a problem for us. I just can't believe I almost married her. Remind me to thank pops again when we see him.

**Loren:** ha. He knows what is best for you. That's why he loves me!

**Eddie:** so how weird will it be having my dad live with you.

**Loren:** it has always been me and my mom, and well, Mel on some nights. It will defiantly have to take some time to get used to. It will be worth it in the end though. They are almost as perfect as us together. I'm glad they found each other. I was worried that when I moved out my mom would be lonely.

**Eddie:** Trust me I know the feeling. I worried so much about my dad after my mom died, especially since I went straight into touring. I felt so bad for him. Nora will be good for him. She doesn't even get scared off by the memory of my mom. That makes pops happy. It mean the world to him to talk with your mom about her, makes him still feel my mom is still a part of this family.

**Loren: **She is the best. Speaking of parents, and I forgot to tell you during all the craziness, my dad showed up to the show. He was in my dressing room talking to my mom and I walked in on them.

**Eddie:** What? What makes him think he has any right to pull something like that right before your first solo concert?

**Loren:** That's what my mom said to him. I let him have a piece of my mind, and knowing my mom, so did she. He left me his business card in case I want to reach out to him. It seems like he works for some hotel in Vegas.

**Eddie: **I'm sorry he did that. Are you going to call him? I'm not sticking up for the man, what he did to you and your mom was heartless, but will you regret not taking the chance to get to have a relationship with him? Not that he deserves it.

**Loren: **I really don't know. A part of me wants nothing to do with him, and the other part wonders what he is like. My mom really hates him too. She says she will support me in any decision I make but deep down it will kill her.

**Eddie: **Well just don't jump into any decision. Take your time and think about what is best for you, not everyone else. You are a smart woman, you will figure everything out. One of the reasons I love you.

**Loren: **Awe I love you too Eddie. You make every stressful decision I make, more, clear.

Loren and Eddie finished up dinner and are going to head back to his place. Loren was going to sleep over with him and skip school the next morning so they could catch up on some alone time. This will be the last time she could skip school. She has only 2 weeks left until graduation and she didn't want to fall behind. Kelly wasn't happy when Loren told her the next 2 weeks will be focused of school and not music. Kelly had to understand, It's not like this will always be a setback for them. She can only graduate once. Loren made sure to call Mel as soon as they got back to fill her in with everything and let her know she missed her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Loren calls Mel on video chat. Mel was excited to hear from her best friend.**

**Mel: **Oh my god Loren, I watched video of your performance. It was epic! (Mel was ecstatic) You are so amazing. I just wish I was there. I loved it.

**Loren: **you wouldn't have expected anything less from me. You are one of the reasons I get to have these experiences. I love you for it. Thank you for everything you do for me.

**Mel:** Awe. My rock star best friend is so sweet. (Mel says this in a happy cry).

**Loren: **I'm serious, Mel. Thank you. So anyways how is Adrianna doing? Is there going to be a funeral soon? Me and mom would like to be there.

**Mel: **She is doing ok. She has actually been very nice. It's like she is a whole new person. I feel pretty bad for her, and I still have a hard time wrapping my head around that concept. She has asked about you, she was worried for you and Eddie when he was in jail. She said she knows what that is like to have the one you love in trouble with the law. She has decided she would live with us for the first couple years of my niece or nephews life. My mom will help her learn to be a mother. She doesn't want to be like her mom and just leave it. We also talked about how it made me feel when I found out my mom and dad wasn't really my bio parents. Phil is working for my dad right now. I hope he stays on the right track; this baby deserves a great dad.

**Loren: **What about the funeral?

**Mel:** Oh right, sorry my mind is a little crazy at times. It will be this Saturday. I will e-mail you and Nora the details.

**Loren: **Thanks. So have you and Adam decided what you are going to do after graduation?

**Mel:** well… he decided to go to UCLA. He doesn't think he could handle the cold, or live without me. He is using the cold for a reason for me to not argue with him about it. I am glad though. I told him in 2 years if we are still together, he could transfer to NYU and I would go with him.

**Loren: **That's what will make great relationship work. Compromise, He is going to stay here for you to get your dream job, and when you will have your foot in the door, you can let him follow his dream.

**Loren and Mel chatted for a few more minutes before they said their goodbyes. They both miss each other, but know they both have too much going on right now to spend more time together. They both know this will not affect their friendship though.**

**When Loren came downstairs she heard Eddie was playing a new song. **

**Eddie:** I didn't hear you come down. Did you like it? It's just the beginning but I know it won't take long for me to finish.

**Loren:** Yes. Everything you write is just so beautiful and heartfelt. What is your inspiration?

**Eddie: **Well, it's something that was going through my head when I was away from you. All I could think about was you.

**Loren: **Maybe I could share some of my lyrics I wrote while you were gone and we could turn it into a duet.

**Eddie:** that could be an amazing idea.

Eddies phone started to ring. It was Jake on the other line.

**Jake: **Edwardo! My main man. How are things going?

**Eddie: **great! Loren and I are working on a song as we speak. I know me and Loren have our separate careers, but we need to do some duets on both of our albums. This way we can tour together. We can both do our own thing and at the end of the show we could come out and perform our songs together. What do you think about that?

**Jake: **That actually might be a great idea; of course I will need to run it by the label. I will do my best to work my magic to see this happen. I wasn't sure about Loren to be honest, but after everything that has happened, I just love her. I KNOW she will not become a distraction to you, right?

**Eddie: **Well if we are working together, how would there be any distractions?

**Jake: **Good that's what I wanted to hear. So anyways, Kelly and I have been listening to these tracks from your friends Leah and Jeremy. I see a lot of potential. I want them to come down here so we can hear them live.

**Eddie: **Great! You will love them. They took care of me and helped get me better. They are good people who just need a break. Let me know when they get here. I would love for them to meet Loren. Speaking of Loren, I need to have a little chat with her before I introduce them, so I will talk to you later.

**Jake: **alright. Come by the office tomorrow around noon, and I will have them here. Talk to you then. And remember keep writing them songs!

**Eddie: **Will do. See you then.

**Eddie hung up the phone. He asked Loren to sit on the couch. He had something important to tell her that he had left out when talking about when he was gone.**

**Eddie:** I want our relationship to be an honest one. I have been wanting to tell you something the past couple days, but couldn't find the right time. I didn't want you to get upset or anything.

**Loren heart sunk. What was Eddie hiding from her? She thought they decided never to hide anything from each other since the day at the bungalow. **

**Loren: **Eddie, you don't have to protect my feelings. I always want to know what has happened with you. I don't want you to hide anything from me.

**Eddie: **Well as you know, Leah and Jeremy was a great help to me. They helped me get my strength back, and helped me get to you. Even when I resisted they did what they could to help me and keep me safe.

**Loren: ** yes, you told me all of this. Go on.

**Eddie: **Well the time we spent together, all I did was talk about you, and how I needed to talk to you and get back to you… But somehow Leah must have started to get a crush on me. When Leah and I were in the hotel room when we were back, she…. Well she kissed me.

**Loren's mind started to race as her heart sunk.**

**Loren: **Did you kiss her back? (She was holding her tears in)

**Eddie: **Never, ever would I return a kiss to anyone other than you. I pulled away and let her down gently. I let her know you are the woman I love. I am so sorry about it though. She really is a nice girl, and I hope you don't hold it against her. She will never be a threat to you. I love you, and only you. You are the reason I had the strength to get better and to get home. I have a meeting tomorrow with Jake and them, I would like you to come and meet them. I want them to meet the infamous Loren Tate that I talked and dreamed about every moment I was gone.

**Loren didn't know how to feel. She was furious that Leah would kiss her boyfriend, knowing that he was with her. How could someone do something like that? She composed herself to respond to what Eddie has said.**

**Loren:** Well it is really no surprise to me that Leah would get a crush on you; you are talented, gorgeous, and kind. She would be crazy not to see that in you. As long as she knows you are mine and you're off limits…. We can be friends. But I will keep my eye on her.

**Eddie: **You are so incredibly amazing, and I love you even more now. I don't think I could handle hearing that someone else kissed you.

**Eddie and Loren started to kiss. They both lay down on the couch with Eddie on top of her.** **Their kiss was getting intense. They have been in this position a few times before but this time Loren thought to her, I think tonight might be the night. I am so in love with this man. I want to know every part of him. Loren was holding both hands on his face, as he slowly kisses her lips. Loren started to push him away and then she climbed on his lap, and looked him in his beautiful brown eyes. This always makes the butterfly's flutter in her stomach.**

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**Are Loren and Eddie finally going to make love? Will Loren and Leah become friends or enemies? I want to hear what you all will think is going to happen.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Loren and Eddie were still on his couch, with Loren on his lap. He was staring back into her beautiful brown eyes. She never looked more beautiful. No woman has ever made him feel this nervous. He wasn't sure if Loren was ready to make love to him yet but that is all he can think of at the moment. He leaned in to kiss her neck, slowly moving up to her ear. He whispered to her, I never wanted to be with anyone more than I want to be with you right now. You are the love of my life. If you are not ready to do this, I will be ok with that. Eddie looked back into her eyes. He didn't know what else to say, he didn't want to make Loren feel pressured. Loren stared back into Eddie's eyes not saying anything for half a minute. She started to kiss Eddie again. She pulled back and finally replied to him.**

**Loren: **I couldn't imagine there ever being a more perfect moment than now, to give myself to you. I love you, Eddie, I want all of you.

**Eddie smiled at Loren, and began to kiss her again. He stood up with her legs wrapped around his waist. Eddie walked to his room and closed the door.**

**30 minutes later they were lying in bed, holding each other, with their legs tangled together.**

**Eddie: **that was the most amazing experience. It has never been like that before. Every minute I fall more in love with you, Loren Tate.

**Loren: **It was better than I could have ever imagined. I can honestly say you are perfect. I love you.

**They held each other all night, until they both fell asleep. The next morning, Eddie woke before Loren; she was still holding him tight. He looked over at the clock. It was 6 am. He didn't have anywhere to be until noon, so he decided to stay in bed and Watch Loren sleep. He thought to his self, she is so adorable when she is sleeping. He started to daydream about their future, what their kids would look like, would they always be in the spot light, or live a normal life when they settle down. Eddie loved being a rock star, but he would give it all up if Loren wanted to live a normal life. Loren started to wake.**

**Loren:** Good morning, handsome. How long have you been watching me? Ha-ha.

**Eddie:** long enough to know that I would do this the rest of my life. You bring a comfort to me, I feel like I am truly myself when I am with you.

**Loren: **Back at cha.

**Eddie smiled, he knew that she was making a reference to the first time she told him she love him.**

**Eddie:** Do you want to get some breakfast before we go to Jake's office? I'm starving after last night. (Eddie's smile got even bigger)

**Loren: **I have a better plan. I can cook you breakfast. It's the least I can do. My mom brought me over some groceries when I was staying here, while you were gone. I'm sure I can fix something up.

**Eddie: **The first time my rock star girlfriend is going to cook for me. I'm going to take a picture of this and frame it. Pancakes are my favorite, along with eggs, bacon, and sausage. This is going to be very sexy.

**Loren: **I'm not sure if me cooking is sexy, but I will do my best to make it that way. (Loren was laughing.)

**Loren cooked him breakfast. The whole time he was in the kitchen with her. They laughed and joked. Eddie even took the syrup and poured it over Loren's neck just so he could lick it off. Things were now perfect. Once everything was done they sat at the table to eat.**

**Eddie: **Thank you. I never would imagine that I would have a girlfriend who can cook. This is great.

**Loren: **Anything for you. I learned to cook at a young age. With it just being me and my mom, we did everything together, and cooking was one of the first.

**Eddie: **So, I was thinking…

**Loren: **What about?

**Eddie: **I don't want to spend another minute away from you. You have already been staying here while I was gone, maybe you can just never leave. I want you to live here with me. We could do this every morning.

**Loren: **Oh Eddie, I don't know what to say.

**Eddie: **say yes! I can't live without you. I need you here. That was the best sleep I have ever had. Then to make it even better, the first thing I got to see when I woke was your beautiful face. I need you.

**Loren: **As long as you can get my mom to agree, she is a tough one. She loves you but I am not so sure she will love this idea.

**Eddie: **Well I will have papa Max in my corner. We will stop by after we go to Jake's office.


	5. Chapter 5

**Later in the afternoon, they were at Jake's office for the meeting. Jake was still waiting for Leah and Jeremy to arrive.**

**Kelly: **Loren, can we talk for a few minutes in Jakes office?

**Loren: **Sure Kelly, I will be right in.

**Loren kissed Eddie before entering Jakes office.**

**Kelly: **Loren, before you and Eddie make any decisions about your career I would appreciate it if you would at lease fill me in a little. I don't like hearing for Jake that my client wants to tour with Eddie, and have several duets on each other's albums. I represent you and it really doesn't sit well when I don't have all the information.

**Loren: **Sorry, This was just an idea we had and Eddie jumped on Jake about it really fast. I was planning to discuss this with you. I just haven't had the chance. I appreciate everything you do for me, Kelly, the last thing I would want to do is leave you out. Please forgive me.

**Kelly: **I will forgive you. But you need to make sure we are always on the same page. When something happens that involves your career, I need to be the first to know. Ok?

**Loren: **ok. I promise. So what do you think about our idea?

**Kelly: **I think it's a great idea. With both me and Jake behind you on this, I think the label will agree. I always thought in the beginning that you two worked so well together and should always do so.

**Loren: **Thank you! Now as long as we can agree on how I should look on stage, we will be the perfect team.

**Kelly: **I think we have done a great job on how you look. We have found a middle ground don't you think?

**Loren: **It's been ok; I just don't want you to keep pressuring me for the edgier look. My mom and Eddie like my more natural look. Actually the only person I can think of that agrees on your looks is Mel.

**Kelly: **I got it, Loren; we will never put you in anything you don't agree with.

**With that said they went back out to the lobby. Leah and Jeremy were there talking with Eddie and Jake. Loren instantly felt a little angry towards Leah for kissing Eddie. She held it in and put a smile on her face and walked over to Eddie.**

**Eddie:** Hey beautiful, I want to introduce you to some people. Loren this is Leah and Jeremy

**Jeremy: **Hi Loren, it's nice to finally meet you. You are all Eddie could talk about while he was staying with us. You must be an amazing woman to tame a rock star.

**Loren: **Nice to meet you too, Jeremy. Thank you for taking care of my Eddie. If it wasn't for you two, who knows what would have happened to him. He could have died out there. And hello Leah, I heard a lot about you.

**Loren couldn't help but squint her eyes when she said that to Leah. She wanted to be friendly to her but she just didn't trust her. Leah noticed and instantly felt uncomfortable; she could tell Eddie told her about the kiss. Leah decided to blow it off. She wanted to show the better parts of herself so hopefully she could win Eddie over in the end. Leah has spent the past few days trying to figure out how to get Loren out of the picture.**

**Leah: **same here. I feel like we are already friends. (Leah had a fake smile on her face.)

**Jake: **Now that you all have met, we need to start our meeting.

**Eddie: **ok we will go. In an hour let's all meet at Rumor for lunch.

**Jake: **Ok, I will bring them with me when we are done. Kelly would you like to join the meeting. I may need your help.

**Leah, Jeremy, Kelly and Jake all disappeared into his office.**

**Eddie: **let's track pops and your mom down so we can throw the idea of you living at my place at them.

**Loren: **I don't think I'm ready for this conversation, but ok.

**Loren calls her mom. **

**Loren: **Ok, they are at the MK club. Let's head over there.

**Loren and Eddie we to the MK. When they got there Nora and Max were sitting at the bar going over the books. Nora was going to take over that part of the business. Grace was sitting with them, so she could learn of any changes.**

**Grace: ** Well hello Eddie. It's good to see you back. You had us all worried.

**Eddie: **good to see you too. Thanks for your concern. Can we get a minute with Pops and Nora please?

**Grace: **Sure, I need a break from this anyways. Please excuse me Max.

**Eddie: **Nora, Pops, we have something we would like to ask you.

**Nora looks at Loren's promise ring and instantly thinks they are engaged.**

**Nora: **Please tell me you two are not foolish enough to think about getting married already. You have your whole life in front of you. Marriage can wait.

**Eddie: **Nora, please slow down. We are not engaged, and don't plan on that for a long time. You will know before she would anyways as I would need your blessing. (Eddie couldn't help but to laugh when he said this. Nora was about to go all mama bear on him.) I did give her a promise ring, but so far that is it.

**Nora: **Thank god. I love you and all, but my daughter is too young to be in a marriage. So what is your question?

**Loren: **I'm not too sure you would be fond of this idea either.

**Max: **Well, don't be too sure. What's the question?

**Eddie: **I need Loren in my life. I feel like we already missed out on too much when I was gone. I want her to live with me.

**Loren got nervous the second the words left Eddies lips. She hoped her mom would agree considering that when she goes out on tour, they will be living together then. Loren knows she is old enough to make this decision without her mom, but never would go against her wishes. Max looked like he liked the idea but Nora, well they just couldn't tell what she was thinking. Nora just sat there quiet for a few moments, staring down at the counter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Eddie just asked Nora if her only daughter could move in with him. Nora had a blank look on her face. She sat there for a few moments not saying a word. Loren was regretting considering leaving her mom. For the last 14 years, they were all each other had. Loren had to say something.**

**Loren:** Mom, if you don't want me to I can stay home. I just thought it would be nice for you and Max to have the place to yourselves. I love Eddie and I want to spend as much time with him as I can too. Please don't be mad.

**Nora: **Look, you two just started dating, and you are so young. I know you love each other, but can't you give it a little time. You are just 18, Lo. You haven't even graduated yet, but you want to move in with your boyfriend. I just don't know about this.

**Loren: **Mom please, I was going to be leaving for collage soon anyways. We will partially be living together when we go on tour.

**Nora: **This was all still in the future. May not be too far from now, but still in the future. I don't want you to do this. I'm not ready to lose you.

**Loren: **You know you say that it's too soon, but we have been dating longer than you and Max, but he just moved in with you. I don't need your permission, but I would rather you be on my side.

**Nora: **Lo, that's different. We are much older than you two. Don't pull that card on me. I want to support you on this; can we at least wait until you finish school?

**Loren: **Can I spend the weekends at Eddie's? (She looked to Eddie, hoping he wouldn't mind the negations.)

**Nora: **Eddie, you better take care of my little girl. She may think she is a grown woman, but to me she will always be my little girl.

**Eddie:** She is in good hands Nora. I would never let anything bad happen to her. I love her more than I could ever imagine. She is perfect.

**Max: ** Should we trade house warming gifts?

**Loren: **Thanks Mom, I love you. Max, I could use a new guitar! Ha-ha.

**Nora still didn't like the idea of them living together, but she had to give in. Loren was right. What kind of example did she set by agreeing to let Max move in. Also she is 18; Nora couldn't stop her no matter how hard she tried. Nora also had a secret that she has been keeping in, so this would be easier to hide her secret longer. She wasn't ready to let anyone know, but she wouldn't have very long to keep it to herself.**

**They all stay and talked for a little while longer. Eddie and Loren had to go meet their managers and Jeremy and Leah for Lunch shortly so their visit wasn't very long.**

**A little while later Loren and Eddie were at Rumor waiting for their company. They got there a little early so they could have a few minutes to their selves.**

**Loren:** I knew my mom was going to be upset. I hope you can wait a couple weeks before we can live together. I'm going to have to go home tonight and sleep by myself.

**Eddie:** No, don't say that. It's depressing to think of my bed without you in it. I don't know if I could wait so long. Your mom is tough.

**Loren: **Yes, she can be. She is only looking out for me. She doesn't want my life to be a repeat of hers. The only good thing that came out of her first love was me. Everything else was heartache. Trent screwed her over, he screwed me over. He is the reason she is protective over me.

**Eddie: **I can understand that. She just will have to learn that I am never going to let that happen to you. I will always be here for you.

**Loren: **Don't worry Eddie, she knows. She does love you too. She is just worried.

**Eddie:** Have you given any thought on calling your dad?

**Loren:** That has been the last thing on my mind. All I really could think about today is last night. That was incredible. I never would have imagined how special my first time would be.

**Eddie: **Loren, you know that was not my first time. I have had quite a bit of experience, but that was the first time I made love to anyone. That was the best I have ever had. We are perfect for each other in every way.

**Eddie and Loren stared into each other's eyes. She was so in love. How could it just have been a couple months ago, she was excited to just be going to his concert, but now he is her man. They are in love and going to be living together soon. She is sure she will spend the rest of her life with him. Her life is perfect. She couldn't think of anything else that could make it better. **

**Just a few moments later, Jake and Kelly showed up. They had Leah and Jeremy with them. They all said their hello's and ordered their food.**

**Eddie: **So how did your meeting go? Have we made any decisions?

**Jake: **It went great. We are going to set up a couple small shows for them and see the response before we go any further.

**Kelly: **I loved them. They sound great. I feel with the right mentoring they will be top selling artists.

**Jeremy: **Thank you Eddie, We couldn't have made these steps without you.

**Leah: **Yes, thanks Eddie. (Leah smiled at Eddie)

**Loren: **Well I can't wait to hear their music. I have heard wonderful thing. I wish the best of luck to you two.

**Leah and Jeremy: **thanks.

**Loren: **Jake and Kelly will keep you very busy. I hope you are ready for this.

**Leah: **We have been waiting for something like this our whole lives. We always have had the music bug.

**Loren: **If it wasn't for Eddie, I would never have even considered this as a career choice. My mom and best friend always told me I had what it takes, but once Eddie was on my side, I feel unstoppable.

**Leah hated to hear Loren say that. She excused herself to use the restroom. Loren decided to join her. This annoyed Leah, she needed a minute away from Loren, and here she is, just following her. Loren knew Leah was upset and she wanted a minute to talk with Leah alone. **

**Loren: **Eddie told me about the kiss you gave him.

**Leah was shocked with how up front Loren was about this. **

**Leah: **Well, I thought there was something between us.

**Loren: **Even when he talked about me the whole time?

**Leah: **You two haven't even known each other very long. How could it be love?

**Loren: **Well look at the type of feelings you started to have in an even shorter amount of time. Look, we are meant for each other, it's like he was born, just to be with me. We have a strong connection, and no one will come between us. I want to be friends with you, and I could never thank you enough for taking care of him when he went missing, but he is mine. I hope you can respect that.

**Leah: **I can respect that, as long as you can respect that when you two are over, I will try to win his love.

**Loren: **Well you will be waiting forever. He just gave me a promise ring, and I'm going to move in with him in a couple weeks.

**Leah: **We will see.

**Loren: **I just got Chloe out of my life; I do not need a new enemy. There are a lot of single men out there; you will find someone who loves you like Eddie loves me.

**Leah: **I can't help how I feel. I know you two are together and I respect that. I want Eddie to be happy, even if it's with you. You won, Loren. But like I said, if you two ever split up, I'm going to go after him. We can be civil with each other, but I will never call you a friend.

**Loren: **You don't even know me. There is no need to be so rude to me.

**Leah: **I'm just being honest with you, Loren. I don't think you are meant to be with him. I know I don't know you but I can tell you are not someone I would call a friend.

**Loren left the bathroom, Leah stayed for a few minutes longer. When she got back to the table, she smiled. She didn't want Eddie to see she got upset with Leah. She wanted to talk to Eddie about what happened but this was not the place or time. When Leah came back to the table, she shot a nasty look towards Loren. Eddie was the only one who had noticed.**

**Eddie: **Is everything ok?

**Leah: **Just fine. Thanks for asking.

**Eddie: **Loren?

**Loren:** yes, everything is fine. So how about this salad? This is the best salad in town.

**Eddie knew something was wrong. What did Leah say to her? It was driving him crazy the whole lunch. He would just have to wait to talk to Loren when they were alone. He knew Loren wouldn't cause a scene, another thing he loved about her. He knew if he was still with Chloe this lunch would be a very dramatic one. After an hour passed, they all went their separate ways. He and Loren were headed back to his place to work on some music. Now would be the chance to ask Loren what had happened.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Loren should have known, everything felt perfect, something had to go wrong. Why does Leah think she could come between them? Loren felt as if this was going to be a Chloe situation again. Hopefully this time things wouldn't be as dramatic. There is no way she is going to lose Eddie again. Loren kept quiet the rest of the lunch. She had too much on her mind to try to socialize. She was looking around the restaurant, thinking to herself Chloe was going to come up to their table at any minute. Every time they were there she showed up, although Chloe said she was moving to New York, she wasn't one to tell any truth. Chloe was nowhere in sight, but Tyler was over at the bar. She hoped Eddie and Tyler didn't notice each other. The last thing she wants is her day to be ruined more. Of Corse no more than 2 minutes later she noticed Tyler heading over to their table. Just great she thought to herself. **

**Tyler:** Hey Jake, Eddie.

**Jake: **What do you want Tyler.

**Tyler:** Just wanted to say hi. I just got a lead role in Oz Silver's new movie. Things are looking up for me. I'm trying to get a good buzz about me. With Chloe gone, things should be better for me.

**Eddie: **You know you have some nerve. Just leave me alone.

**Tyler: **Look, Eddie. I'm sorry for everything. Chloe had my mind in the wrong spot. I have done things I'm not proud of. I'm trying to make my life better. You will see. Again, I am very sorry for everything.

**Eddie: **your apologies mean nothing to me. Just get out of here. I'm busy.

**Jake: **He is right. We are busy and your company is not welcome at this table. Now go before I get security.

**Tyler: **I don't expect forgiveness. But I am still sorry. You will see I am a whole new man. I also wanted to let you know Chloe left for New York so you will not have to worry about her causing problems with you and your sweet girl (Tyler had his flirtiest smile on)

**Eddie:** Get out of here now (he is furious)

**Tyler: **all right. Have a good afternoon everyone.

**Eddie: **That guy is more obsessed with me than any of my crazy fans. What will it take for this guy to just leave me alone?

**Loren: **I'm not sure, but I would rather Tyler around than Chloe. She was pure evil.

**Jake: **They both are. Don't ever trust that guy.

**Kelly: **The bad part about him is he is actually really smooth.

**Jake: **Only if you are a fool.

**Kelly: **Should I be offended right now? Ha-ha.

**Everyone finished their lunch and went their separate ways. Eddie and Loren were driving back to Eddie's when he made a detour to their spot. He wanted to talk with Loren. He knew something was wrong with her. **

**Eddie: **I thought you might need to come here, you seem bothered.

**Loren: **I am a little bit.

**Eddie:** What's wrong? Is there anything I can do?

**Loren: **Ahhh. I don't even know how to say this.

**Eddie: **I think you know by now you can tell me anything and everything. Spill it sexy. (Eddie smiled at her to try to get her to relax.)

**Loren: **Ok, well here's the thing. Leah made it very clear to me when we were in the bathroom that she wanted be with you. She doesn't like me and I don't know what to do about it. I am so grateful for her and Jeremy helping you out, and I really wanted to be friends with her. I hate when people don't like me. I have dealt with Adrianna most of my life, she always treated me bad. I'm finally on good terms with her and it is replaced with someone new. And to top it off she is going to try to steal my boyfriend from me. Nothing will ever be perfect in my life. I thought I had it all and now I have someone who is going to try to take it all away. She is just another version of Chloe.

**Eddie: **Ha, you will never have to worry about anyone stealing me away from you, Loren. You have my heart and no one can change that. Leah is not and will never be a threat to you. No one will. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.

**Eddie leaned in and gave Loren a sweet kiss.**

**Loren:** I'm not worried about you not loving me, or even her trying to steal you away. It bothers me that in her head she thinks she can and I don't want to deal with this again. I know you are a big star and you will always have people in love with you and want to be with you. This is different though. She is going to be in our lives, it's not like I can just not worry about her. What if she is as crazy as Chloe?

**Eddie: **If she is going to be a big problem, all we have to do is say the word to Jake and Kelly and they will find someone else to represent them.

**Loren: **I don't want to do that. Jake and Kelly seemed very excited to work with them. I know we come before them but I just want everyone to be happy.

**Eddie: **You don't have to always be concerned about everyone else. Sometimes you need to put your feelings before others.

**Loren: **But that is one of the reasons you love me, right?

**Eddie: **It is. I have a great idea. I will be right back. I need to go to my car.

**Loren is glad she talked with Eddie about this. Hopefully everything will work out. Loren stared out over the cliff. It was beautiful there. This spot means so much more to her these days. She found out it was Eddies spot too, and she knew Eddie was going to be there the night after the concert, even though she never got his note. She loved how connected they were. Eddie returned with a couple of pillows and a blanket.**

**Eddie: **Here stand up for a minute so I can lay this blanket out.

**Loren: **Do you always have a pillow and blanket handy in your trunk?

**Eddie: **You never know when you will need it. I was thinking we could spend some time here. Maybe watch the sunset together.

**Loren: **That would be perfect.

**Eddie and Loren lay down on the blanket. They watch over the cliff holding each other, talking and joking. One thing leads to another, and they were making love. Loren thought this is the most amazing time. This spot will always be her favorite spot. They have been through so much here. After the sun went down they gathered their things and decided to take Loren back home to her house. They were planning on getting some work done today, but this was better. They could get some work done this weekend when she stayed with him.**

**When they arrived to Loren's house, Max and Nora were trying to figure where to put some of his things to make it like his house too.**

**Max: **Welcome home kids! Do you love my new house?

**Loren:** It's wonderful. I love all of the touches you made here. Oh my goodness, look at all of those guitars! They are beautiful. Maybe you can play for me?

**Eddie: **Pops hasn't played since my mom passed.

**Max: **It's ok Eddie. I think I can play a song or two for two beautiful women.

**Eddie: **Really?!

**Nora: **Actually, he has already played for me once. I would love to hear more.

**Max: **Ok, I will play a song, but the net one I want to jam with Eddie and Loren.

**Eddie: **Nora, whatever you did with my grumpy pops, please keep this one here. I have been trying to get him to play for over 2 years now with no luck. You have been the best thing that has happened to him in a long time.

**Nora thanked Eddie for saying that. She started to cry a little bit, but then she cried hard. She ran out of the living room to the bathroom.**

**Eddie: **Did I say something wrong?

**Loren: **no, not at all. It was sweet. She is not usually this emotional to where she cries like that. Has anything happened Max?

**Max: **She has been like this for a few days now. I think there is just a lot going on and this is how she is dealing with. Don't worry kids. She will be ok.

**A few minutes later Nora came out of the bathroom.**

**Nora:** Sorry about that. There is just so much going on right now, I am crying at everything.

**Loren: **Are you sure everything is ok, mom?

**Nora: **Yes, Lo. I'm just going to miss you when you move out. Can you play for us now Max?

**Loren knew when her mom was dodging her questions. She would let it go for now, but whatever her mom isn't telling her; she will get it out of her eventually.**

**Max played a song for them, and then Eddie and Loren joined in for a few more songs. Nora seemed out of it by the second song they played together. Loren can't help but wonder what has her mom so distracted. After they were done playing Loren and Nora decided it was time to cook dinner together. They left Eddie and Max in the living room to talk.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Loren and Nora were in the kitchen working on dinner. Loren needed to know what was wrong with her mom. Nora was crying for no reason, and then looked distracted when she had 3 talented and famous people singing to her. **

**Loren:** Are you sure you're ok, mom? You seem pretty out of it. You're not yourself.

**Nora: **Lo, I'm just fine. There are a lot of changes in my life and it makes me sad and nervous. I will be ok. So have you heard anything about Don's funeral?

**Loren: **Mel said it is this Saturday. Poor Adrianna. I wonder if she will be in school tomorrow. I would like to talk to her.

**Nora: **I wonder if she decided to keep the baby. The poor girl has so much to worry about right now.

**Loren: **Mel also said she was going to keep the baby. I guess Phil and Adrianna are going to stay at the sanders house for a couple years, so Lisa can help teach her to take care of her baby.

**Nora: **my money is on when it's time for them to move, Lisa tries to talk them into leaving the baby with her. That woman needs to learn she can't control every move you kids make.

**Loren: **I'm glad you are nothing like her. I bet I would be the biggest trouble maker if she was my mom. Ha-ha.

**Loren's phone started to ring. Mel was on the other line. She wanted to come over for dinner with them, and talk about what had happened at school today. She was there in 15 minutes. Don opened the door for her. They said their hello's and made her way into the kitchen with Loren and Nora.**

**Mel: **Hello, to my rock star best friend. I missed you! Thanks for letting me come over. I was going crazy in my house with everything that is going on right now.

**Loren: **So what happened in school today that you had to rush over to talk to me about?

**Mel: **I don't know how you are going to finish out the next couple of weeks. Everyone was going crazy looking for you. I can't imagine how it would have been if you were actually there. You are going to start a riot there. You will need some sort of body guard for you, and another body guard for your body guard.

**Nora: **Was it really that crazy?

**Mel: **Yes, the way they were with me, and I am just her best friend, it would have been worse if she was there. You would think she is the queen of England or something like that. I never would have thought I would be happy not to have my bff at school with me.

**Loren: **What am I supposed to do?

**Mel: **I don't know, but if you think it was crazy there when you won the song writing contest, or started dating Eddie, or when we thought he was dead, you have another thing coming when you go to school.

**Nora: **Is it going to be dangerous for her to be there, Mel?

**Mel: **I don't see how she will be able to move two feet from the moment she walks in. Then at the end of the school day, there were all kinds of paparazzi, and reporters trying to get a glimpse of her leaving school. They would have attacked her too. She would probably still be there trying to make her way to her car.

**Nora: **We are going to call your principal first thing tomorrow morning and see what we can do about this.

**Loren: **I have to take my finals next week. I need to be there this week to study for them. I have to graduate. It is important to me. I need to go.

**Nora: **Maybe we can see if there is something he can do for you. I'm sure he doesn't want all of those reporters out there, or even worse all the kids being distracted with you, just for you being there.

**Eddie and Max came into the kitchen; they couldn't help but hear what was going on. Mel has a loud voice. **

**Max: **Maybe we can talk the principal into letting you be done with your classes, and find go to a different school to take your finals.

**Eddie: **pops, that's a great idea.

**Loren: **Do you think they would let me do that?

**Nora: **They better. This is for your safety. Let's worry about this in the morning, Lo, time to eat.

**They all sat down to eat. Loren was glad Mel was there. They haven't seen each other in a few days, which is the longest they have ever been apart. Loren asked her to stay the night with her, a lot has happened the past couple days with Eddie, and she would never forgive her if she waited too long to tell her. The girls spent the night talking about Loren and Eddie then Mel and Adam. Loren talked about writing more songs with Eddie, Mel talked about her new internship that she is going to start during the summer, and how happy it made her when Adam said he would stay in California to go to school instead of New York.**

**The next morning Nora and Max called Loren's school. They agreed that they would let Loren skip the rest of the week, and when it was time for final's, she could come into school late and take her finals in the principal's office, with a substitute teacher watching her, then leave before the other kids get out. No one would know she was there. Loren had the whole week off, so she was going to spend the week at Eddie's house. She was surprised when Nora agreed but she promised she would spend most of the time studying. Loren drove to Eddie's pent house, with her duffle bag. **

**Jeffery: **Good morning Loren. Good to see you today. Mr. Duran tells me you will be staying here this week, and will be moving in soon. Congrats to you. would you like help with your bag?

**Loren: **Thank you Jeffery, but I think I can manage to carry it myself. How are you doing today?

**Jeffery: **I'm good. Thanks for asking!

**Loren: **So, today I am going to drag Eddie out of here. My best friend is supposed to come by to decorate a room for me and bring dinner with her. I wanted to surprise Eddie with a romantic dinner at his place. Will it be too much trouble for you to let her in?

**Jeffery: **No troubles at all. Is this going to be Mel?

**Loren: **Yes. She will be here around 4:30. Thank you, I will see you later.

**Jeffery: **Enjoy your morning. Mr. Duran is waiting for you.

**Jeffery loved Loren. She was so kind to him. Chloe would have never asked him how he was doing with actual concern.**

**When Loren walked into the door at Eddies place, he was sitting at the piano working on some songs. He rushed to the door to help her with her bag, then pulled her into a long, romantic kiss. **

**Eddie: **I missed you.

**He hugged her when he talked to her.**

**Eddie: **Last night was rough for me. I needed you with me.

**Loren: **I missed you, too. I love you so much.

**Eddie picked Loren up and took her to his bedroom. They made love, then spent time holding each other, talking about the dreams Eddies was having about her last night. The both fell asleep for a few hour nap, which is not something either of them normally had time to do. The truth is they both had trouble sleeping last night because they were apart.**


	9. Chapter 9

**When they woke, Loren had a text from her dad. It read**

**Loren, I was hoping to hear from you by now. I know I don't deserve to have the chance to know you, but I am your father. Please consider calling me sometime. I would like to fill you in on something about our family.**

**Eddie: **Is everything ok, babe?

**Loren: **I don't know. That was my dad who sent me a text. He said he wants to fill me in about my family. I have no idea what that means.

**Eddie: **Do you want to know?

**Loren: **A part of me does, and the other part wants to tell him to leave me alone.

**Eddie:** Do you want to know what I think?

**Loren: **What's that?

**Eddie: **I think people make huge mistakes in their life, ones that affect everyone around them, and sometimes they don't deserve the time of day. But I also feel that you have the chance to have some sort of relationship with him and that's something you have always wanted. What if he died tomorrow and you regret never taking that chance to know him? Would you be able to live with that?

**Loren: **I'm just so confused. I don't know.

**Eddie:** What's the worst that could happen? You will be on the phone, so if he says something you don't like, you can just hang the phone up.

**Loren: **What if my mom gets mad at me? She says she won't but I know deep down it will kill her. She already seems emotional but with this added, what will it do to her?

**Eddie:** You have to do what is best for you. I love how you put everyone's needs and feelings before yours, but sometimes you need to learn to do what is best for you. I love you, I will be here for you no matter what you decide, but I think you should at least hear him out. Think about it for a while, and decide then.

**Loren: **I will just call him. You are right, and I do want to know what he is talking about. I need to be alone if that is ok.

**Eddie: **Do whatever makes you comfortable. You stay here in my room and I will go to the other room and work on some music. You can join me when you are ready. I love you.

**Eddie leaves the room to give Loren her space. Loren starts to dial Trent's number, and then hung up. She thought to herself… Just dial the number and hit send, you can do this. He is just a person, no one special, just call him. She took a few minutes to herself before she tried to dial the number again.**

**Trent: **hello

**Loren: **umm, hi.

**Trent: **Loren, is that you?

**Loren: **umm, yeah. I'm really not sure why I decided to call you back. I'm really not sure of my feelings right now.

**Trent: **Well I'm glad you called. I know I messed up with you and your mother 14 years ago, and I don't think I could ever make it up to you. I want you to know, I'm not getting in touch with you because I think you will be rich very soon, I own a hotel in Vegas that does very well. I really would just like a small chance to get to know you. I regret everything I put you through and I am so sorry.

**Loren: **Well I can't forgive you, not now anyway. I was so hurt, and tried to stay strong for my mom. Do you know what it's like for a 4 year old trying to hold it together for her mom's feelings? I am the person today because of my mom, not you.

**Trent: **I know, Loren. Your mother did a fantastic job with you. You turned out just like her, beautiful and all.

**Loren: **Why do you want to know me? You left so long ago and never looked back.

**Trent: ** That was a mistake I made. If I could I would take it back. I felt as if everything I did was wrong. Your mother hated the way I did anything when it had to do with you. I felt I was going to ruin your life.

**Loren: ** Are you putting the blame for you leaving on my mom? How could you do that?

**Trent: **no, that's not what I am trying to say. She was right most of the time anyways. I had no idea how to raise a child. I was too young you selfish.

**Loren: **yes, you were selfish.

**Trent: **I do regret that, Loren. I really do. I don't want my mistakes to ruin your chances of knowing your sisters.

**Loren: **SISTERS?

**Trent: **yes, you have 3 younger sisters. Well 2, the youngest will be here in a few weeks.

**Loren: **I don't know what to say.

**Trent: **They are very beautiful. I hope for you to meet them soon. Ellie and Lilly are twins, they are 5. They love to sing and dance to your song. It's beautiful to watch.

**Loren: **So, you stayed one year longer for them.

**Trent: **I'm not going to leave. I do learn from my mistakes and I don't want to live like I did when I left you behind.

**Eddie came rushing into the room.**

**Eddie: **Loren I'm sorry to interrupt, my dad just called, something is wrong with your mom. She is in the ambulance on her way to the hospital.

**Loren: **Trent, I have to get off the phone. We can finish this conversation some other time.

**Trent: **Please be sure to call back. Bye.

**Loren: **Is she ok?

**Eddie: **I don't know. Pops was very upset. He said she just passed out and fell to the ground. Lets go, I will drive you to the hospital.

**Loren rushed to get ready to get to the hospital. She was so worried for her mom. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Loren and Eddie got to the hospital where Nora was at. Max meets them in the waiting area. **

**Loren:** Max, is she ok? What happened?

**Max:** I'm not sure. She was in the bathroom when I heard a loud noise, so I went to check on her and she was unconscious on the floor. I called an ambulance. She had not woken up yet. The doctor is in with her now.

**Loren: **When can I see her?

**Max: **I'm sure once the doctor is done in there we can go in. She will be ok Loren.

**Loren: **Thanks Max. I'm so glad you were there with her. What if she was by herself? It could have been so bad. I'm going to call Mel and let her know what's going on.

**Loren called Mel. Mel and Adam rushed over to the hospital.**

**Mel: **Lo, is she ok? Have you seen her yet?

**Loren: **No, the doctor will be done with her shortly and then we can see her.

**Adam: **I'm sorry Loren; I hope Nora will be ok.

**Loren: **Thanks Adam, and thank you both for coming. I need my best friends right now.

**Dr. Chan: **Hello, are you Nora's daughter?

**Loren: **Yes, that's me. Is my mom ok? What happened to her? Is she awake?

**Dr. Chan: **She is awake now. I have evaluated her and she will be ok. She asked me not to share anything with you guys, she wanted to be the one to talk to everyone. You may go in to see her now.

**Loren: **Thank you so much.

**Loren and everyone went in to see Nora. She was in bed hooked up to an IV. It scared Loren to see her mom this way. What would she do if she ever lost her mother? **

**Loren:** Mom, What's going on? Are you ok?

**Nora: **Lo, I will be ok. I just got dehydrated. Everything will be fine.

**Max: **There is more to the story. Your mother has been trying to hide something from you.

**Loren: **Why would you hide anything from me, mom? What's going on with you?

**Nora: ** Well Loren and Eddie, you see, I just have a hard time telling you that you two will be sharing a sibling. Max and I are expecting a baby. (Max was holding Nora's hand)

**Loren: **Oh my god, are you serious? That is great news mom. It's a little weird but very exciting. You shouldn't have been scared to tell us.

**Eddie: **Come here pops, give me a hug. Congrats to both of you. I have always wanted a brother. Nora, you make sure it's a boy, ok.

**Mel: **Oh my god, Lo. I will have a little niece of nephew and you are getting a sister or brother.

**Loren: **apparently I already have 2 sisters and one on the way in a couple weeks.

**Nora: **Trent had more kids? He left one behind to have 3 more? That man has some nerve. When did you find this out?

**Loren: **Trent had texted me a little while ago, so I called him to see what he was talking about in his text. I have twin sisters Ellie and Lilly who are 5, and like I said the other one will be here in a couple of weeks.

**Nora: **wow, just, wow. I didn't think he would ever have any more kids. I hope he sticks around for these ones.

**Loren: **Do you think I should meet them?

**Nora: **If you feel you should, then do it. They are your sisters. I bet they would just love you.

**Loren: **Why is Trent trying to know me now? He could have done these 5 years ago when he first had them. He says he has money and that is not why he wants to talk with me. Why now?

**Eddie: **Maybe he just realized he doesn't want to miss out on knowing his amazing daughter anymore.

**Max: **Loren, just be cautious of him. I don't know him but anyone who can walk out on their kid, is someone who doesn't deserve a lot of trust.

**Loren: **I know Max, thanks. I'm not sure what I'm going to do yet. But if I have sisters out there, I think I would like to know them. It's crazy how yesterday I was an only child and now I have 4 siblings.

**Eddie: **You always wanted a big family right? There you go. Pops what are you hoping for? Boy or girl.

**Max:** A healthy child. No matter what it is, it will be beautiful just like its mother.

**Eddie: **how about you Nora?

**Nora: **Same as your father. But since I already have a daughter a son would be nice.

**Mel: **So if Eddie and Loren get married, this child will have her brother and sister, who will also be her brother and sister in law. Ha-ha. Your family is just as crazy as mine now.

**Eddie: **What do you mean if? It's only a matter of time.

**Mel: **Look at this rock star, he thinks he knows everything.

**Eddie: **I do.

**Mel: **How cute. Apparently you haven't been around me enough, because I am the one who thinks I know everything. It's time for me to get home for dinner. I don't want Lisa to freak out on me. Hope you feel better Nora and congratulations again to you and Max! Come on Adam.

**Adam: **Good bye everyone, congrats Nora and Max. Eddie, it's good to see you again.

**Loren: **Hey can you guys come over to Eddies tonight? I would love for us to hang out together.

**Adam:** I'm sure Mel can, but I really need to study for the finals.

**Loren: **Mel?

**Mel: **Well you know I'm not going to study much. I will see you later on tonight.

**Loren and Eddie stayed at the hospital a while longer. They were going to keep Nora overnight just to keep an eye on her. They all discussed baby names; it's way too early to know whether it's a boy or girl so they came up with a few options for both. They all agreed if it was a girl, Katie would be perfect. Max loved how much Nora respected Katie, most women would never agree to something like that but this was Nora's idea. Katie Lynn Duran was everyone's favorite. Before Loren and Eddie left, Max asked to see Eddie in private. **

**Eddie: **What's up pops?

**Max: **Well I just wanted to make sure you are ok with this?

**Eddie: **yeah, of course I am. Nora is great, I love her. She is perfect for you and I think it's great you two will have your own little family.

**Max: **What do you think if I ask her to marry me?

**Eddie: **Even better. Nora will be the best step mom. Now pops just so we are clear, I don't want to hear from you or Nora how me and Loren are rushing things…Ha-ha. You two move fast.

**Max: **yeah well we are a lot older and wiser. When you are young it's a little different. But I have always supported you and Loren being together.

**Loren and Eddie left the hospital and went back to Eddies place. Loren had plans for Mel to come over, and Eddie's friend Ian had called and wanted him to go out with him, so that was their plans for the night. Loren and Eddie had dinner together before their friends stopped by.**


End file.
